


Crude and Lascivious

by GenThol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pornstar Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, Webcams, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenThol/pseuds/GenThol
Summary: Auror Harry Potter is tasked with checking out a report send up from Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He discovers that Malfoy isn't misusing them... he knowsexactlyhow to use them.





	Crude and Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a Christmas fic, but I am posting it on Christams, so... it is?
> 
> Happy Holidays, fandom! This is my gift to you, I really hope you enjoy it!

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asked, hoping to God he’d heard wrong.

Head Auror Robards looked up from a file at Harry. “Crude and lascivious acts using muggle objects in violation of the Statute,” he repeated. “It was kicked up from Misuse. Says here, a complaint came in yesterday and they want us to take a look. And given who it is, I agree.”

“Why me?” Harry whined.

“You grew up muggle, right? Their technology is all over this one and I need someone who’s familiar with ekricity.” Robards pushed the file at Harry and ordered, “get over there and figure out if this is a real case. Misuse was vague on the details. I’ll expect a report when you get back.”

Harry watched Robards stalk away with dismay. Flicking the file open, Harry looked down at a photograph of Draco Malfoy.

*

Harry found himself standing in front of a muggle apartment building. Squaring his shoulders, he walked up and took the stairs to the third floor. At apartment 103, he stopped and stared at the door. He smoothed his Auror robes and ran a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

Scowling, he knocked again more firmly. “Draco Malfoy!” he yelled at the door.

From down the hall, a muffled, “fuck off,” was yelled back from a neighbor.

Finally, Harry heard movement from inside Malfoy’s apartment and a moment later, the door opened with a waspish, “I’m trying to _work_ here.”

Malfoy wore a women’s floral dressing gown and, when he saw it was Harry at his door, an expression of utter shock.

Harry cleared his throat and intoned, “Draco Malfoy, we have reports that you are violating Wizarding Law.”

Poking his head further out his door, Malfoy looked up and down the hallway. “We?”

“The Auror Department.”

“But it’s just you?” Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I assure you -”

Malfoy smiled wickedly. “And I’ve been a bad boy, have I?”

Trying to retain his professionalism, Harry began again, “our reports claim -”

“Why don’t you come in, Auror Potter. Take a look around. Check for anything… naughty.” Malfoy opened the door wider and walked back into his apartment. “Make sure to close the door behind you.”

Reluctantly, Harry entered and closed the door. Malfoy kept walking and Harry followed him into a sitting room. A large portion of the room was given over to computers, screens, and tripods. Against a wall, a large, overstuffed armchair sat facing the mass of technology. A few of the screens displayed images of the chair.

“I’m afraid you caught me while I was working,” Malfoy said casually.

“What exactly do you do for work?” Harry asked in confusion. “And since when do you know how to use a computer?”

“I’ve learned all kinds of things from the muggles,” his tone was suggestive. “Growing up, I was always told that muggles were filthy and depraved. But I had _no idea_ just how filthy and depraved they could be. I also didn’t know how much I’d like it.”

“Malfoy, what -”

“Would you like to see what I do for work, Potter? You can watch me and make sure there’s nothing illegal going on.” Malfoy went to a computer and started clicking buttons. “I perform better for a live audience anyway.”

Harry’s throat felt dry. “Perform?”

“Yes,” he purred. “Come sit here. Close, so you can be _absolutely sure_ you see everything. Wouldn’t want to miss any law-breaking.” He gestured to a folding chair that sat just beside one of the tripods. On the tripod was a camera, pointed at the armchair.

Harry felt his heart rate speed just a bit as he sat down.

Malfoy sat in the armchair and opened his robe. Underneath, he was naked.

“That probab –”

“Shhh,” Malfoy placed a finger to his lips, “they’ll hear you.”

Harry swallowed. “Who?”

Smiling teasingly, Malfoy pointed at the computer, “the internet.”

And then Malfoy took the finger he’d pressed to his lips and put it in his mouth. He added another and slid them in and out, his tongue dancing around them, and gave Harry full eye contact while he did it. He leaned back in his armchair and ran his other hand up his chest. A small noise escaped him as his fingers brushed over a nipple.

Harry sat transfixed, unable to look away. Crude and lascivious acts, indeed.

Malfoy moaned around his fingers and spread his legs wide. Through lowered lashes, he watched Harry as he trailed his hand down his chest slowly. His hand continued over a flat, hairless stomach and skimmed the edge of a sharp hipbone. 

Malfoy’s prick wasn’t fully hard but was well on its way. It sat amid well-groomed, blond curls and Harry waited for him to grasp it. Instead, Malfoy moved passed without touching it to caress his inner thigh. His long fingers just barely grazed his bollocks and his cock plumped further.

Harry felt his own prick swell when Malfoy loosely clasped the base of his cock, holding it while he fondled his balls. He rubbed them back and forth, rolled them, and then let a finger slip behind to stroke his perineum. He was at full hardness now and Harry’s felt his mouth go dry.

Removing the fingers from his mouth, Malfoy reached behind a pillow and pulled out a dildo. “I’m going to fuck myself with this,” his said with a husky voice. “But first, it needs to be wet.”

Malfoy slid the plastic cock between his lips. His head fell back as he took the toy as deeply as he could, and he moaned. He moved it in and out of his mouth and began stroking his cock.

Harry’s breath was coming faster as he watched, and his cock ached where it was trapped in his trousers. Malfoy was a beautiful, wanton thing, fucking his face and rolling his hips to meet the rhythm of his fist.

Malfoy pulled the cock out of his mouth and it glistened wetly. “I love sucking cock,” he confided. “It gets me so hard. I love to feel and big, fat prick filling my throat.”

Malfoy rose briefly to turn around on his armchair and offer up his arse. “It’s even better when I’m being fucked. Sucking on cock with another hard cock in my tight arsehole.” Harry saw him deftly use his wand to surreptitiously coat his fingers in lube. He rested an elbow on the back of the armchair and started sucking the plastic cock again. He reached back and slid a finger into his arse.

Malfoy moaned loudly as the finger pressed all the way in. He started sliding it in and out and second finger quickly joined the first. Malfoy began rocking back onto his fingers in time to the cock he was sliding in and out of his mouth.

After long minutes, in which Harry endured the hardest erection of his life, Malfoy took the cock out of his mouth and removed his fingers. With another furtive spell, Malfoy adhered the cock to the cushion with a Sticking Charm. He positioned himself with his round, firm arse hovering just above it.

“My arse is so wet, but still so tight.” Slowly, he lowered himself and let out a hissed, “ _yessss._ Sooo tight.” Holding onto the back of the armchair, he sank all the way down. He held himself still for a moment and then began working his hips slowly up and down.

Harry watched his back muscles flex as he fucked himself. Using the heel of his palm, Harry pressed hard on his neglected prick as Malfoy threw his head back and moved faster. He was coming up, keeping the toy just barely inside him and then snapping his hips down hard, slamming it into his hole.

Harry heard himself whimper.

Malfoy must have heard it too because he twisted his body to look back at Harry. He was panting and moaning as he moved. The pace of his hips sped a little more.

“It feels so good,” he moaned. “I’m so full, stretched so wide.” He continued to look at Harry while he fucked himself for several more minutes.

When he did pull off the toy, it was only to un-Stick it, turn his body back around and shove it back into his hole. He angled himself so that he had enough room to work the cock in and out and stroke his own, leaking prick. Harry could see everything, and it was incredibly hot. Malfoy chased his own pleasure, moving his whole body sinuously.

Harry was breathing almost as hard as Malfoy.

Looking directly at Harry, he moaned as his hands worked in tandem, stroking and fucking. “Fuck. So fucking good. I’m going to make myself come so hard on this cock. It’s filling my tight hole just right.”

Malfoy worked himself until he was moaning a string of, “God, yes, fuck, _so good,_ ” over and over. Suddenly, his eyes glazed, and his hands became erratic. He came with a shout, covering his chest and fist with thick, white strands.

He collapsed onto his chair and panted harshly.

Harry was slack-jawed and rock hard. That was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. And, he realized abruptly, he’d witnessed it on company time. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and croaked, “I – that – as a –”

Malfoy ponderously lifted his head and placed a finger to his lips. Slowly, he picked up his discarded robe and wiped his chest with it. He licked the come off his hand as he stood and approached Harry. When he was directly in front of him, his legs pressing into Harry’s knees, he reached over to the tripod and pressed a button on the camera. A light that had been flashing red stopped pulsing.

“Camera is off now. Would you care to make some noise?” Malfoy’s voice was soft and suggestive again.

Clearing his throat, Harry said, “as an Auror with the Depart –” 

“Not,” Malfoy interrupted, “that kind of noise.” He straddled Harry and ground his arse onto his lap. “I can feel your cock through all those layers of official ministry robes. You must be so hard. Did you enjoy watching me work?”

“Malfoy, I –”

“I enjoyed you watching me. And as much as I love my toys, nothing is better than the real thing.” Malfoy rotated his hips, grinding his arse on Harry’s erection. “It’s so much hotter, so much harder. Filling my hole with a hot, pulsing cock is so, so much better than any toy.”

Malfoy leaned down and whispered into Harry’s ear, “I want you to make noise for me. I want to hear your skin slapping against my arse while you bury your cock in me. I’m so open and wet right now. I want you to moan my name when you come deep inside me,” he licked Harry’s neck, “ _’Draco….’_ ”

Harry’s last shred of professionalism and restraint vanished. He picked Malfoy up, spun them around and slammed him onto a computer desk. Screens, towers and keyboards were shoved aside as Harry touched all the places Malfoy had caressed while he watched. He brought his mouth crashing down on Malfoy’s messily and tasted just a hint of the come he’d licked off his hand.

Malfoy immediately began working on the fastenings of Harry’s robes. He shoved them roughly off Harry’s shoulders while pushing him back, and then dropped to his knees. Malfoy grinned wickedly as he looked up at Harry and ran a hand over the bulge in his trousers.

Harry hissed and hastily undid his belt. It was barely open before Malfoy dragged his trousers down, pulled his cock out and licked it from base to tip. “So much better,” he said right before swallowing him down.

Groaning loudly, Harry thread his hands through Malfoy’s hair and felt his cock hit the back of his throat. Malfoy sucked cock like he really did love it. His tongue swirled around the head every time he pulled back and then engulfed him again down to the base. His moans sent vibrations all the way up Harry’s spine.

Malfoy let Harry’s cock fall out of his mouth and brought a hand up to stroke it while he licked Harry’s bollocks. He gently sucked one into his mouth and rolled it over his tongue.

Leaning back, Malfoy looked up at Harry with lust filled eyes and commanded, “fuck my face.”

Harry’s knees almost gave out.

He tightened his hold on Malfoy’s head and slid his cock back into red, swollen lips. He fought himself for control, not wanting to choke Malfoy. When Malfoy moaned on a harder thrust, Harry stopped trying to be gentle. He fucked into his mouth and Malfoy took it. Again and again, Harry felt his cock slip down that tight throat.

He had to pull away when his bollocks tightened and he neared the edge of orgasm. Breathing deeply, he looked down at Malfoy’s abused mouth and had to close his eyes. Not yet. Not yet. He wanted to be buried in Malfoy’s arse when he finally came.

Standing, Malfoy pressed his body to Harry’s and said in a rough voice, “if only you could fuck my hole while you fucked my face.” Against his hip, Harry could feel that he was hard and ready again.

Fucking hell.

“You were so deep in my throat. I want it even deeper in my arse.” He pushed Harry back toward to the armchair until the backs of his legs thumped into it. He kissed Harry with his filthy mouth and moaned into it. They kissed sloppily, tongues and nipping teeth.

Tearing his mouth away, Malfoy groaned throatily and said, “put your hard, hot cock in my arse. Fill me up and fuck me hard.”

Harry spun Malfoy and pulled his back to his chest. He grabbed Malfoy’s prick and stroked him firmly. Finding his voice, he asked roughly, “you want my cock?”

“God, yes.”

“You want me to fill your messy, wet hole?”

“Do it,” he growled.

With a twist of his wrist, Harry conjured a handful of lube and slicked his cock. He used what was left in his hand to press two fingers into Malfoy’s arsehole. He was hot, open, and ready.

Harry fell back onto the armchair and pulled Malfoy with him. Malfoy held Harry’s cock as he sank easily onto it. He moaned loudly and hissed, “ _sooo_ much better.”

He fucked himself on Harry’s cock, slamming his arse down over and over. “So hard. Fuck. Deeper. Fuck me deeper.” He withdrew Harry’s cock long enough to pull his legs up onto the armchair and brace them along Harry’s thighs. With the added leverage, he was able to fuck himself even harder.

“ _There._ Fuck, right there!”

Harry wrapped a hand around Malfoy’s bobbing cock and used his other to grip Malfoy’s hip. He fucked up into him, meeting every bounce of Malfoy’s arse.

Harry felt something poking his hip and found the dildo Malfoy had used before. He grabbed it and held it up to Malfoy’s mouth.

Malfoy moaned when he saw it and licked his lips. Hips still pistoning up and down, Malfoy leaned back to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder and opened his mouth. Harry slid it in and flicked his wrist, charming it to fuck Malfoy’s mouth.

Malfoy’s eyes fluttered shut as Harry gripped his hips and fucked up into him with renewed vigor.

Looking up, Harry saw that one of the screens still displayed a view of the armchair. The view was fucking spectacular. Malfoy was splayed open, Harry’s cock pumping in and out of his arse and a magicked toy sliding through his lips while he moaned shamelessly.

“So fucking hot,” Harry panted. “You’re so good at taking cock. Your wet hole feels so good around my prick.”

Malfoy reached up and ripped the dildo out of his mouth. “Fuck. Yes. Fuck me harder. Fill my fucking hole. Rip me open and pound it in. Yes, _fuck,_ like that. Your fat cock is so good. Like that. Fuck, so deep, so hard.”

Harry threw his head back and fucked him for all he was worth. He twisted his wrist again for more lube and wrapped his fist around Malfoy’s cock. Malfoy bounced so that he slid through Harry’s hand every time his arse swallowed Harry’s prick.

“God, _yessss._ Fill me with your come. I want to feel you come deep in my arse. Your cock is so hard. Fill me with your come, Harry.”

Harry did. He cried, “ _Draco!_ ” as he pulsed deep inside him. He felt Malfoy coming too. His hole clenched around Harry and he shouted a strangled curse.

Harry slammed Malfoy down hard on his cock once, twice, and stilled with his cock still buried deeply inside him.

Bonelessly, they lay back in the armchair, waiting for their breathing to slow.

Languidly, Malfoy asked, “still going to arrest me?”

“Only if you have a handcuff kink.”

“Mmm,” Malfoy hummed, “I think I could develop one.” Slowly, he rose up and Harry’s prick slipped out of him. He looked over to his disarrayed computers and said, “well, we did a number on…”

Harry looked up when Malfoy trailed off and saw that he was staring at the tripod with the camera on it. On it, a red light was blinking.

Malfoy barked a laugh and said, “welcome to the internet, Potter.”

*

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asked, hoping to God he’d heard wrong.

“Misuse sent up another report,” Robards repeated. “Crude and lascivious acts again. Bit more detail on this one, though.” He looked extremely unamused. Looking down at a file he read, “’levitating dildos, wandless magic, and indecent buggery.’”

Harry wanted to die.

“Seems there was an accomplice this time. Average height, dark hair, mostly obscured. Not much to go on.” Robards looked Harry in the eye menacingly.

Harry really wanted to die.

Abruptly, Robards smirked, “might need to take another look at this one. You up for it?”

Harry straightened from where he’d been trying to disappear into his chair. “Yes, sir,” he smirked back.


End file.
